Strange Feelings
by Miya Minako
Summary: After all the Grand Magic Tournaments troubles, Fairy Tail is finally home! Unfortunately, Gray is having weird feelings toward Juvia, plus her absence for 2 weeks is worrying him! What will he do? *oneshot*


**Hi everyone! Really, it had been such a long time since I decided to try writing again. This oneshot was just what I came up after watching Fairy Tail, that's all!~ Ah, just in case you're wondering, you should watch FT OVA 1 and the latest chapters in the manga to understand more. Ja, enjoy your reading!**

* * *

It was just a normal day at the guild. Lucy was talking casually to Mirajane, Natsu was busy throwing fire at Gray, and Erza dueling swords with Lily. Fairy Tail was as lively as ever, but something felt really unusual. Of course, Erza was the first one to notice.

"Oi, Gray! Why don't I see Juvia tagging around you anymore?" The swordswoman put down her weapons and turned to Gray. Gray was surprised to hear it coming from Erza's mouth. He blushed lightly and put on a harsh face.

"H-How should I know? It is obviously something I don't care about anyway." Without saying anything else, he walked out of the guild's door, hands in his pants' pockets, leaving Team Natsu behind with questioning faces.

"Man, why did I say that? What's wrong with me?!" The Ice Boy looked up at the huge blue sky and let out a sigh. "How many days has it been?" He closed his eyes, thinking back of what happened.

Truthfully, ever since Lyon had eyes on Juvia, Gray felt somehow utterly disturbed. He wasn't sure what to call this feeling, but it bothered him quite a bit since then. Every time Lyon touched her, he was holding back the urge to pull her away. Gray never paid much attention to Juvia before, but he felt warm and nice when she always squirmed around him. He never felt uncomfortable at all, didn't he?

Everything changed when Fairy Tail went to Ryuuzetsu Land during the Grand Magic Tournament. She was eager to go to the Love Slide, which he never intended to go. Lyon, who had been tagging along with them for an unknown reason, pulled Juvia to his side.

"Juvia-chan, let's ride the Love Slide together! We can have so much fun, while this loser here can watch us in envy! Come on, come on!"

"B-But but.. Juvia is.. Gray-sama!" The girl innocently blushed like a tomato. She wasn't sure what to do when Lyon was all over her. In pure instinct, at least that was what Gray thought, he took her hands away from Lyon very violently. "Enough you bastard! Let her go, or I'll-"

"_Shit, what am I doing?! Now they probably think.. Shit, I mustn't do this!"_

The two stared at Gray in an awkward silence, while it was his turn to turn red. "Ah, ah, haha, I mean, let's- AHHHHHHH!" Natsu was flying and accidentally "bumped" into their group, causing Lyon and himself to get stuck on the slides together. "AHHH LYON WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SON OF A-"

After that incident, Gray distanced himself from Juvia for quite a long time. Whenever she tried to have a conversation with him, he made an excuse and disappeared. Thanks to the 7 dragons from the Eclipse, when the reconstruction for Crocus was finished, the guild went back home to their dear Magnolia town. By then, Juvia was no longer fan-girling around Gray. Maybe she understood he was trying to avoid her, when he himself did not know why either.

Then, Juvia somehow did not show up at the guild anymore. He asked Mirajane and Master in secret, and received the same answer, "Juvia did not take any jobs recently". He was wondering what was wrong with her, because it had been two weeks since she last showed up at Fairy Tail.

It was when Lucy tabbed his shoulders that he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh Lucy. Do you need anything?"

"That's unusual for you to be acting this way." Lucy laughed. "Wanna go to Fairy Hill with us?"

"Fairy Hill... No way, you mean the girls dorm?! There's no way I-" He was trying to protest, but Erza threw a bottle at his face and smiled. "Now, now. Calm down, we're visiting Juvia, see if she's fine. You should come too, Gray. You're worried, aren't you?"

"My ass! Who said I was w-ah, hey! You flame head what are you doing?!" Before he could know anything, Natsu grabbed Gray's shirt and dragged him along as he laughed loudly. "You idiot. Not like everyone didn't know!"

* * *

"Speaking of Fairy Hill, hey Erza, I thought males are not allowed inside." Gray brought up the subject Natsu had been thinking of for a while. "Eh, didn't Happy come here very often?"

"I'm a cat, so it does not count!" Replied the blue cat happily.

"It's fine, it's just visiting. I think. We're here." Erza spoke as she opened the building's door. "Ahh, I remembered the last time I came here... Juvia almost killed me with her super spicy "tea"!" Lucy sobbed. "And plus, Erza, I'm amazed how you paid your rent each month, it's almost scary!"

Erza smiled, a beam of evil sparked in her eyes. "Because I need to take care of my armors nice and neat, you know."

"Ah! There's her room!"

The group arrived in front of a door with a tag, "Room 305, Juvia Lockster". While Erza knocked on it several time, Gray sighed in discomfort behind the group.

"Juvia! Juvia! Are you in there? Hey, Juvia!"

"It's strange, no one is answering... Maybe we should just go right in?" As expected, her doorknob was not locked. The group opened the door slightly, just to see an almost empty room inside. Unlike how Lucy described, Juvia's room was quite dark. It wasn't even a bit lively, the furnitures were covered underneath a white cover, and the walls were empty with no Gray's photos and posters.

The only thing left was her bed and a desk. On the top of the desk lay a pile of photos. When the Fairy Tail group checked on the desk, they frowned.

"N-No way... Is this.. Are these all photos of.. me ?"

"So this is where all his photos went.. But why did she take them down?" Lucy commented while looking amazed.

"It's so gloomy in here. Oh look, she's sleeping." Natsu quickly spotted a sleeping Juvia on a blue bed. "Hey Juvia! Wake up!"

"What is..." It took time for the confused girl to realize what was going on, until she saw Gray standing in front of her. "G-GRAY-SAMA?! I'm sorry, pardon me, I'm going to change quickly!"

Juvia flushed and ran to her bathroom hurriedly. After the group settled down and sat on the edge of her huge bed, she walked out with a light blue summer dress with her normal middle length hair all brushed nicely. "Sorry for the waiting, everyone.. So, what's the occasion? Why are you all here?"

"We were worried about you. You didn't show up at the guild at all, where were you the past weeks?" Lucy asked, showing concerns on her face.

"Eh? Oh.. About that-"

"What's going on, Juvia?" Gray stood up; his serious face was so close to the girl's red tomato face.

Juvia sat down silently. She knew this would be a really bad time to talk about the subject, but since they came anyway, it would sure be better to tell them the truth.

"Minna, I have... made a decision."

* * *

As Juvia explained her story, the gang went from curious to completely shocked. Who knew Juvia would be that serious about "this". To the members of Fairy Tail, "it" had always been an ordinary thing, just like how Natsu and Gray were always fighting everyday.

"Juvia is sure everyone already realized her feelings... toward Gray-sama. The moment Juvia was aware of those feelings, Juvia did not know that in the future it would affect her so much.." Trying to calm herself down, she continued on explaining.

"Gray-sama was bothered, and it was quite easy to understand. That's why the past weeks Juvia did not want to make Gray-sama angry. Juvia was just being selfish all this time, wanting Gray-sama to be hers, but did not care less about his feelings at all. Recently, Juvia realized it too, Gray-sama was... avoiding...her- ano ne, everyone, Fairy Tail is like my home, but I don't want to cause any more trouble.."

"Lyon-sama was probably right. Juvia will quit Fairy Tail and ... join Lamia Scale. All this- this troublesome tagging along Gray-sama, will stop. J-Juvia apologized for making Gray-sama uneasy this whole time!"

"My stuffs are mostly packed, and I will be leaving this dorm soon. But I will, I will always remember..-" Before she could know it, her voice was breaking and tears were falling down her red cheeks. "I-I'm deeply sorry for causing Gray-sama-"

"Hey don't screw with me! What are you talking about?!" Gray stood up once again and yelled at her. "It's not what you're thinking! It's.. It's not.."

"Geez. Sigh sigh. You two are really idiots! Once you left your home, what will you do, Juvia? Fairy Tail needs you, too." Lucy asked.

"Gray, I will leave this for you to handle. Let's go, Lucy, Natsu, Happy!" While Natsu and the others protested, Erza gave Gray a kind smile, the same one when she asked him about his feelings back during the Grand Magic Tournament.

"B-But but Erza!"

"No questions! Let's go!" Erza dragged the three of them out of the room and shut the door behind her. Inside, the two sat in silence while blushing deeply. Gray did not know what to say or what to do. He didn't know Juvia would be hurt just because of his careless actions. Then, when he finally snapped out of his own uncertain thoughts, he pushed Juvia on the bed with his top already gone.

"Gray-sama! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up! If you wanted to say something, then just come to me and say it! There's no need to endure everything on your own!" Juvia looked surprised. Gray's bangs were covering his eyes, so she had no idea what kind of expression did he have on his red face.

"Damn it! After all this time I was restraining myself!- huh-" He felt her soft hand on his left cheek, and then he saw her smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Gray-sama, Juvia did not want you to feel any burden. It's alright, Lamia Scale will-"

"To hell with that! You are not going there! I won't hand you over to Lyon or anyone else! That bastard, if he wants you, he can have you over my dead body!" Gray had no control over his emotions anymore. This time, he just did what his body wanted. He leaned forward and his lips pressed against hers. He was not aware of the fact that he was half naked, and his body was on top of hers. They explored each other's mouth, every kiss was very passionate, and after their lips parted, he was finally able to say those words.

"Juvia, I love you. Don't go anywhere, okay? I love you. I was afraid of my own feelings... I was thinking, is it wrong to have these feelings toward you, is it a right decision, and before I knew it, I was confused with my own heart."

"I distanced myself from you, because I did not know what to do when I'm around you, when someone touches you. I'm sorry." Gray smiled gently and stroked her blue hair. Juvia was far more than happy to hear those words coming from him. Unable to hold back her happiness, she broke into tears and smiled back.

"It's alright. Juvia will always, always be here. Always with Gray-sama..."

* * *

"I'm staying here with you tonight. Be prepared." He gave out an evil smirk.

Outside of her room, Erza and their nakama were giggling secretly.

"So they were serious after all... Honestly, those two!"

"I can't wait to know what he is going to do tonight! Ahahaha!"

* * *

**A bit corny, I know~ ;_; I did not sleep at all the past 24 hours, and now caffeine is kicking in.. Please don't blame me if you feel this story is a bit weird and strange! I hope you enjoyed reading, thanks so much for your patience! (lol what am I saying)**


End file.
